


Morning Pleasure

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: You find the perfect way to wake Patrick up. Rated E for sexual content and some language.





	Morning Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Patrick Dempsey.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome. Yes, guests are able to leave kudos!  
-I'm experimenting with character/reader fics and writing in the present tense. I also tend to stay away from writing explicit stuff, so this took me out of my comfort zone. That said, feedback/constructive criticism is most definitely appreciated.

Your eyelids flutter open as the sunshine streams through the blinds. You’ve never been a morning person, but waking up has been significantly easier and more enjoyable the last three months.

You roll over and stare at Patrick. He’s facing you, one hand under his pillow and one partially under his cheek. His dark curls are a wild mess; you don’t blame him for just wearing a hat when he can get away with it instead of doing his hair. His lips are parted. His bare chest rises and falls steadily with each breath.

You love these moments. When everything is quiet, peaceful, and still. You love seeing him resting instead of running around and trying to keep up with his usually-busy schedule. This moment can’t last forever, though, and he’ll need to be up soon to start the day.

You reach a hand out and smooth it down his stubbly cheek. He stirs slightly. “Patrick, we need to get up,” you whisper. He groans and turns onto his back.

“Not yet,” he says, eyes still closed.

You brainstorm ways you could wake him up and get him out of bed. _I could dump cold water on him… or drag him out of bed… or steal the covers… or tickle him… or… _You trail your eyes down his sheet-covered form. Sure enough, there’s a prominent bulge about halfway down his body. You bite your lip, debating. After a moment, you make your decision.

You scoot down the bed and lie on your belly, propping yourself up with one arm. Your other arm snakes beneath the sheet. You stop your hand near Patrick’s hip and glance at his face. He’s still trying to sleep. Smiling mischievously, you skirt your fingers lightly over his erection. His legs twitch, but he otherwise doesn’t respond. You do it again, and he squirms. _I guess I’ll have to take more drastic measures_, you think.

You grasp his penis and squeeze gently. “Oh, God!” he shouts, his eyes flying open.

You giggle. “Are you awake now?”

Patrick grins lazily, considering how to answer. “Ya know, I don’t think I am.” He gets comfortable and closes his eyes.

“Okay, then. I suppose I’ll have to continue with this,” you warn.

“Yep,” he mumbles.

You pull the covers off of him and slide his boxers down. He hums as the fabric brushes against his sensitive skin. You cup his balls and caress them. He coughs trying to stifle a moan. You move your hand to his shaft, sliding it to the tip and back down again. His breathing is shallow; he’s already close. He’s always more sensitive in the mornings.

Continuing your ministrations, you rub his pre-cum over his shaft. You quicken your pace and add corkscrew motions to your rhythm. He grips the sheets beside him and throws his head back. He’s panting and thrusting against your hand. “God, fuck,” he moans.

“Come for me, Patrick,” you say softly.

His hips begin to jerk erratically, semen shooting over your hand as he cums. You slow your movements as his orgasm nears its end and stop moving when he does.

Patrick looks down at you, slack-jawed and panting. You smile. “Awake now?”

He nods, trying to calm his breathing.


End file.
